


It’s Not the Mountain We Conquer

by Darkyu



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jealous!Steve, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Romance, Steve is human too, Steve won't have it anymore, Tony Has Issues, Truth Serum, but not really, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyu/pseuds/Darkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was known to be an honest man, and he really was, but even Captain America had his limits and Tony has been crossing them for far too long. Steve, after trying it all, decides that he needs to try a different tactic to get Tony to quit stubbornly denying his love for him.</p><p>Luckily for Steve, he had some powerful friends in the magic field that could offer him a final solution to his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Good for me!
> 
> Anyway, I must warn you! I made a mess of the Marvel Universe and the movies, so the characters time lines won't add up, so you're warned.
> 
> Now, I was fixing this a little and I realized that there were a lot of pages, so I decided to separate them into two chapters, so it would be easier to read.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tony, stop.”

Steve tried to sound calm, but he was past annoyed. He almost had to leap for the brunette’s arm the moment Tony’s typical cowardice manifested in his, again,  _typical_  response to the kind of conversation Steve was trying to have. Somewhere inside the brunette's head, when Steve started talking about feelings it automatically meant retreat. At least Steve wasn’t as upset anymore as he had been when all of this desaster started.

For Tony, if it was about running from their now short encounters and discussions, human nature seemed to break its own laws in favor of granting the genius super-speed. Even the super soldier had to admit that he wouldn’t have been able to grab the genius’ wrist to physically stop him if it weren’t for his enhanced reflexes.

That and Steve was too angry at Tony’s hurtful actions to let him get away. Not this time.

Yes, he had been lying to himself before; he was still pretty much as upset _and_ frustrated as he had been at the start, if not more.

 “Let me go!” Tony demanded marking each word with a forceful pull in a futile attempt to free himself, but Steve was sick of this,  ** _so_** sick of this. He was so tired of Tony running away from what was obviously happening between them, and Steve, for once, wasn’t willing to respect his wishes, anymore. Instead, he tightened his grip until he saw a small wince show on Tony’s face, and then he squeeze a little more until the genius stopped struggling and allowed Steve to relent his hold enough for it not to hurt anymore without losing any ground. “How dare you, Rogers? You have no right to force me to talk to you! Let me go, fucking  ** _now_**!”

With a controlled pull, Steve managed to crowd Tony against the wall of the kitchen again, finally being able to let Tony's wrist go so he could stop hurting him. The genius, of course, took this as a cue to struggle against him with renewed strength and colorful curses. This time, Steve surrounded him with his arms in a caring but strong embrace and waited till the stubborn man tired out.

“Get off me…” Tony ordered resignedly a few minutes later when he finally ran out of energy to resist. His arms stopped trying to push against his chest, but he kept his grip tight on Steve’s shirt.

Steve backed up a little to look at the man in his hold but Tony wouldn’t meet the blonde’s eyes so Steve gently moved the hand that had previously been supplying soothing circles against the genius’ back; he slid it up slowly against his back until it found the lowered face. He massaged behind Tony’s ear with his thumb for a moment, just the way he liked it, and then he cupped his cheek when he saw the tension slip away from Tony’s shoulders. Finding no more resistance, Steve directed that handsome face up in order to meet those distressed and hazed eyes with his own.

Without taking his eyes from Tony’s, Steve reduced cautiously the lasting distance between them to nothing, as if expecting Tony to start thrashing out any time soon, but he didn’t meet resistance when their lips met. It was a tender kiss; gentle and soothing. Steve wanted to pass on every emotion he was feeling through that simple touch. He was begging Tony to finally understand, to let actions overcome the words that the genious wouldn't listen.

It wasn’t long before Tony closed his eyes and responded with the same emotion.

Tony’s hands moved slowly to surround Steve’s neck and Steve angled Tony’s face using his grip on the brunette’s jaw while the other pulled Tony impossibly closer. They kissed like that for what felt like hours, Steve denying any attempt from Tony to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled apart for air for the third time, Steve’s immediatly thought that it just hadn’t been enough. Never enough. But the way actions speak for themselves has a limit and they needed to actually talk about what happened.

“Steve…” Tony whispered breathlessly as if in a trance. His lips red with the kiss Steve gave him before all of this started. His hazy blue eyes were looking at Steve with utter adoration. It took all of Steve’s will not to kiss him again, but he wanted Tony to understand something first.

“I have,” Steve revealed and followed his statement with a chaste kiss, losing his inner battle and never leaving Tony’s eyes. “I have the right, Tony; you gave it to me.”

As Steve had expected, but hoped it didn’t have to happen, Tony snapped out of his self-casted spell and rapidly tensed again. The genius pulled his arms away from his neck in order to make another weak attempt to push Steve away. His eyes returned to his usual sharpness and were now narrowed. Steve couldn’t care less and just squeezed him tighter so Tony’s arms were trapped between them again.

“No.” Tony denied easily with a more forceful push. “I fucking didn’t. You just took it without asking me. I gave you nothing and I will give you nothing, so let me go.”

“How can you even say that? Why can’t you give us a chance, Tony?” Steve asked trying to make those eyes look at him again to no avail. “Why do you have to make something so simple this complicated?”

“I’m a complicated kind of guy, comes with all the genius, you know?” Tony’s smirk was so false that it almost made Steve grimace at its sight. “Maybe you should go bother a nice simple girl with all this instead, don’t you think?”

“Damn it, Tony!” He cursed with his Captain America’s voice, separating their bodies enough to shake Tony a little. The anger that he felt when the argument had first started returned to him with a force equal to a punch from the Hulk. “We have been through this, so stop it! You can’t do anything to change my feelings for you!  ** _You_**  are the one who had no right to set me up with some girl!”

“I just want you to be happy!” Tony said defensively, matching his rise of tone.

“And I just want to be happy with _**you**_.” He stated without a pause. Tony’s shocked expression only served to fuel Steve’s rage. Just remembering Tony’s wrecked face when he’d been introducing him to a girl from the genius' office had made Steve want to take Tony right there and then in front of everyone to witness. Even now, the urge hadn’t gone away and the billionaire wasn’t making it easy to ignore. “Why is it so darn hard for you to believe it!?”

“Because I don’t want you the same way!” Even if Tony hadn’t avoided Steve’s eyes while saying this, the little tremor in his voice would have betrayed him.

“Bullshit! You couldn’t be more in love with me even if you tried!” Steve accused.

“ _ **That’s**_  the bullshit!” Tony denied with fur, yet he was still avoiding eye contact. “How can you be so full of yourself? How can you fucking try to put those words in my mouth, Rogers?! That’s it for humble Captain America for you!”

“Tony, I’m not blind nor an idiot no matter what you try to say.” Steve said exasperated. For now, he couldn’t take it anymore; the closeness was starting to drain his energy with every touch and every word. He decided to let Tony have his desired space in order to pace around the kitchen, even at risk of Tony fleeing. He was glad that it was three thirty in the morning and no matter the decibels of their yelling, it was highly unlikely that someone would step in on them. “I can recognize the way you look at me and I can tell by the way you always reciprocate when I kiss you.”

“Oh, come on, that means nothing, Steve.” Tony was obviously trying to pull it together so fervently that Steve wanted to cry. How far would this man go in order to tear them apart even if he didn’t want to?

“Nothing? Then what about all the times we’ve had sex?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kind of a man whore, so that’s just-”

“Your denial has gone too far, Tony. You don’t have to lie to me to convince yourself;” Steve interrupted Tony’s thrashing of himself. The Captain usually got mad when the press speak that way about Tony, but it pissed him even more when it was Tony doing the insulting. “I’m not you, I can actually come to terms with my own feelings and the ones of the people around me. Why can’t you just accept it? Why are you trying so hard to keep us from what could be a wonderful thing?”

“There is no  ** _us_** , Steve!” Tony finally screeched while punching the wall where he had been leaning against. Just where Steve had left him. “There is no us and there won’t be  ** _us_**! That's the way it is and the way that is better for everyone involved! I think it’s time for you to accept it and  _move on_!”

It was a good thing that Tony had reinforced all the furniture in the tower in an almost unsuccessful attempt to stop buying a new living room every week. Steve didn't even notice when his hands stomped over the surfice of the kitchen table,  making everything on it jump. Tony didn't even blink, but he stayed silent.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m trying to move  ** _forward_** , which is way better. Braver even.” The Captain implied. “The problem is that the guy I want to be with is an asshole and had been denying his feelings towards me for _months_ now without any regard of what that’s making  ** _us_**   ** _both_ ** feel. Sounds familiar?”

“Well, if he’s such an asshole you should fucking ditch him and go find someone more suiting to your perfection!” Tony said in obvious frustration, yelling the last words. And now he was back to that again. Sometimes Steve just wanted to punch some sense into him. Or simply just punch him. That was probably why he walked to the opposite wall from where Tony was yelling; he didn’t want to do or force something he would surely regret. “Believe me; he’s not worth the trouble, so why don’t you just leave him the hell alone!”

“He is worth it to me!” Steve exclaimed with another slam to the table and this time he heard it creak. “I don’t give a damn if you thinks you're scum or anything you got inside your stupid head! That’s right! Don’t look at me like that! Even though you're a genius, you're pretty dense! I just want you to take your head out of your ass and admit that you love me! That we can be great together!”

When the silence that followed his statement stretched, Steve gave himself the chance to close his eyes and take a calming breath. When he opened them again, Tony was already at the door ready to run on him. Again.

“I can’t.” Tony whispered with obvious distress, all the fight gone. The drop in volume was so sudden that Steve almost couldn’t hear him regardless of his super-hearing. “Steve, I can’t, so please let it go. For both our sakes.” He begged.

And when he left. And this time, Steve let him. He then allowed himself to collapse on a chair by the table with an enormous sigh. When he stopped hearing Tony’s hurried footsteps, he put one hand over his eyes while the other pulled not-too-gently at his hair.

He needed to change tactics.

 

 

* * *

 

Steve's always considered himself, overall, an honest man; not needing to resort to any form of foul play and trying at all times to get towards his goals in the most righteous way possible. He was a man who knew what he wanted, but preferred to go to the moon and back to get it rather than to hurt some innocent in order to obtain anything the easy way. He was Captain America, after all.

But they did say that love brings out the best and worst of you.

Steve was tired of trying to debate on deaf ears and to demonstrate to blind eyes. He’s been trying to dance with someone who refused to even step into the dance floor and he was starting to get desperate.

He’d tried everything that his friends had subtly suggested, everything the movies had shown him and even what the internet advised him to do. That was when he decided that the solution was probably something so far from normal that he had to consult some expert in the abnormal.

It had a lot of logic considering that Tony would never be a normal being and he required an unexpected, out of this world, solution.

So he went looking for Stephen Strange.

“He’s not here, Captain.”

Steve tried to keep the disappointment away from his expression when Wanda announced him the bad news.

They were in an empty warehouse but for a pile of boxes on the corner and the two desks full of things Steve haven’t seen before and knew better than to ask about.

“I should probably not ask this-” Steve started.

“He’s in another dimension.” Wanda replied to the yet unasked question. “He’s been there for weeks now. I don’t know when he’ll return.”

“Oh, I see…” Something in Steve voice was strong enough for even Wanda to notice something was wrong with him. The super soldier wouldn’t have noticed the unexpected interest if she hadn’t stopped working on some kind of mystical circle in order to stare at him with a slightly intrigued expression. Steve decided to change topics before he made a fool of himself. “So, it’s been a while, what are you doing here?”

“I am learning to control my powers and Dr. Strange offered to lend me a hand, so you will probably see more of me around him in the future.” Wanda replayed without changing her curious expression even if she didn’t question him further; it was as if she was waiting for the moment when he’d spill his guts while she played along patiently.

“That’s great!” Steve tried with more enthusiasm than was probably considered genuine. “You’re in the most capable hands considering your… situation.”

An awkward silence followed and Steve fidgeted a little.

“Captain,” she called finally. “What is it that you need?”

“Nothing, since Dr. Strange is not here. But it was really great to see you again, you should go to the Tower sometime, it would be nice for you to visit more often.”

“I didn't ask you if Stephen was or wasn’t here, and your expression clearly says that you still need something that is not related to your team.” She said knowingly, deciding to ignore Steve’s attempt to change topics. At Steve’s hesitance, she decided to give him a little push. “Whatever you were going to ask Dr. Strange, you can ask the same to me. I’ll do my best to help you.”

Looking at the positive part of the situation, Steve thought that it would probably be trickier to ask the favor to Dr. Strange than to ask Wanda, even with the whole past-evil-witch story involved. It didn’t make it anymore easier to talk, though.

“I really don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve tried everything normal and not-so-normal and I had accomplished nothing. I need alternatives, options and I didn’t know somewhere else where I could go.” Wanda kept an unresponsive silence as her way of letting him finish blurting information. “I need something to make someone tell the truth.”

“You’re asking for a truth serum.” It wasn’t a question.

“If that’s what it takes, then yes.” He accepted with determination, the words more for him than for the witch.

“Well, there are generally three problems with that request,” Wanda informed and Steve deflated a little. “Number one: I cannot allow such a thing to fall into the wrong hands.” Before Steve could protest, she continued; “But that’s not going to be a problem since I can imagine that you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t your last resource. Even though, I would have to make the proper amount for just one use and one use only.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Steve assured with haste. He was grateful for the trust she was giving him; he knew she didn’t give it to anyone easily this days. “I just need one chance.”

“Which leads to the second problem,” the witch continued as if she hadn’t listened to his gibber. “I need to know who is it that you’re trying to cast a spell on, if simply because of the need of having something of that person for the potion and I need to know how much to make so it would be enough for just once.”

Steve had naively thought that he could get this done without having to explain himself. Tony and his problems were theirs and only between them. However, Wanda was making a solid point and he knew he had no right to be demanding privacy. That’s why he was now even more relieved that he stumbled on Wanda instead of Dr. Strange; he couldn’t even imagine himself trying to explain love problems to the wizard.

“Tony.” He said as quickly as he could. Trying to decipher Wanda’s expression at the mention of the name, Steve couldn’t decide if it was confused or simply shocked. “Tony Stark?” he said awkwardly so there wouldn’t be any confusion.

“I do know who Tony is, of course.” She clarified, “What makes me astonished is that you’d want to use magic against him since he hates magic so much.”

“He really left me without any other option,” Steve defended himself, even if internally everything was yelling at him how much of a scum he was being. Wanda, ignorant of his inner battle, just smiled knowingly. “So what’s problem number three?”

“Well, before that, you have to tell me what you want to happen exactly because it is Tony the one who’s going to be hexed, so we have to be careful so he won’t be harmed… unless you want to hurt him?” This she asked tentatively.

“No! Of course not!” the single purpose of this whole thing was to be able to care for him the way Steve wanted to and stop the horrible and torturous dance they keept going at. “I just want him to tell me the truth just once so that he can stop denying it and we can move, you know, forward.” He finished shyly.

“And would that truth that you’re searching for is the same truth in which he believes in?” she asked carefully. Despite the support that she had showed initially, the witch now seemed hesitant to help him. Steve thought that she probably had believed that he wanted it originally to question some kind of villain or something. “You mustn’t deceive yourself, Captain. I do not know yet what the truth you’re after is, but I do know that it may be the one that you’re most afraid of.”

“I’m not afraid of what he’s going to say; I  ** _know_**  what he’s going to say.” He said with determination.

“But the fact that you’re here implies a certain amount of-”

“Desperation,” Steve completed for her, not wanting her to try and dissolve his resolve about this, inner voice be damned. He was pretty sure of what Tony was going to say. There was simply no other option, all the ‘one night stands’- as Tony called them- they’ve had were proof enough of the feelings that swam between them. It wasn’t just sex for them, it was love-making. “As I told you before, I came here because Tony is stubborn and self-destructive and it doesn’t seem that he will ever be honest about it. I want to know why.”

“And what is ‘it’ that he has to be honest about?” The Scarlet Witch questioned with serene eyes. It was obvious to Steve that she already knew and she just needed to hear it from him.

“I want to ask him about his true feelings for me,” He answered truthfully. “I don’t want to keep asking his eyes or his body; I want to hear it from him so we can stop tormenting over this and actually start enjoying it as it’s supposed to be.”

“Love potions are forbidden even in the dark arts, Captain.”

“I don’t need something for him to love me!” he argued. She was not getting his point. It seemed to Steve as if Wanda couldn’t believe in true, romantic love. But Steve got enough skepticism from Tony as it was, he really didn’t need someone else adding to it. “I just need to give him no escape for the feelings that he already has.”

“I must admit that you two have always had this vibe between you both, even from when I used to live in the Tower; it is possible that he return your feelings, but-”

“Wanda, I don’t doubt his feelings.”

“You doubt them enough for you to try to find closure within the mystic ways." She insisted. "You want to hear it from his lips so you will know for sure that you’re not imagining his love expressions, that the way he speaks your name while you’re together means what you are convinced it means. You want to know if your pinning for him will lead to the result you seek so desperately.”

Listening to her uninterrupted point of view over the subject made something inside Steve turn with dread, even with all of his resolve and annoyance at her negative persistence. He definitely didn’t want to think of the possibility that her words were true and all he has been doing is pinning after an idea that simply wasn’t there.

“But that, Steven, is what makes you so amazing, in my opinion.” She finished softly. Steve was sure the confusion on his face showed because Wanda elaborated with a small smile. “You’d give your everything to someone, to something, for the sole convictions that live within your heart.

“This is why people follow you everywhere, no matter what.” She stated without giving space for arguments, “Anthony Stark is a really lucky guy. Too bad he’s giving you a hard time.”

“‘Hard time’ doesn’t  ** _begin_**  to cover it,” He agreed easily, relived that her doubting was over. “So this means you’re going to do it?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt due to all of this…”

Steve decided to reply to that with stubborn silence. Even if he did appreciate the sentiment, especially from Wanda, he had made his feeling on the matter clear enough; he didn’t need to elaborate further.

“Yes, but I won’t do a normal truth serum,” She answered resignedly, and before Steve could protest, she continued, “This is the third difficulty, even if he took a truth serum, he would have the choice to remain silent; as long as he does not speak, the truth would be hidden.” At the blonde’s frustrated expression, she awkwardly touched his shoulder in a way of comfort. “So that’s why, after hearing what you really want, I am going to elaborate for you an Honesty Serum. It will take longer, about three days, but I think it's better.”

“And will that work?” Steve asked tentatively, not knowing what to think about the name exchange. Was it really necessary? It probably was; if Tony discovered he was being hexed before Steve wanted him to, he would certainly close his mouth and walk away in order to never speak to him again.

“It will,” she assured letting her hand drop from his shoulder and putting it on her waist, “This way he will answer truthfully to any question that will be asked to him. It will be really hard for him not to say out loud what he’s thinking, though.”

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?”

“It would be if the spell would only last for the moment you interrogate him, but considering this is the first time that I do this particularly hex, I don’t know the duration. You will have to keep him isolated so no one tries to take advantage of him and you must protect him from any harm while the spell last.”

“Absolutely.” He agreed easily. It wasn’t like he hadn’t self-imposed the task to look after Tony in any possible way before.

“Then let’s begin.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

A week later, after all the necessary preparations along with Wanda’s blessing, Steve had the small purple vial ready for use.

The plan was simple; he just needed to mix the potion with Tony’s morning coffee and he would either keep him in the lab or, if he got difficult, he’d take him to an already rented hotel room by force and throw the key down the toilet.

He really hopped it didn’t get to that point.

He went to the kitchen to start with the beverage and perhaps for the first time he felt relieved of not seeing Tony with the others having breakfast. He was probably engrossed with something in the workshop; he seriously doubted that he would be in his room sleeping so shortly after they’d had an argument the magnitude they had had a week ago. Tony normally needed at least that much to get over it and start acting as if nothing happened.

He greeted everyone with a “Good morning,” and a small wave, and was equally acknowledged by the others with a couple of small nods, a jovial ‘morning!’ and even a hung-over ‘what’s so good about it!?’ from Clint.

Steve put the freshly served coffee on a platter along with a stuffed sandwich instead of the scrambled eggs everyone was eating because he wasn’t sure how long had it been since Tony ate something and Steve didn’t believe himself capable of taking time from interrogatory – as Wanda had been determined to call it- to force Tony to come to the kitchen to eat. Besides, he will do a lot of imposing for one day to keep adding to the list. Even with those thoughts, he took a deep sigh to calm his nerves. Then he went to the cabinet for a bowl and filled it with fruit; Tony’s health was still Steve’s number one priority. Now and forever.

“Are you taking that to Tony?” Natasha asked while staring at him with an elegant, raised eyebrow as she buttered her bagel.

“Yeah, I already ate breakfast before I went jogging so I’m going to make sure he eats.” He grabbed the platter and started his way towards Tony’s workshop.

“Steve,” Natasha called before he could exit the kitchen so Steve could turn and meet her serious eyes. “Good luck.”

It was said with so much intensity that Steve was shocked at his lack of surprise when realizing that she probably knew what he was about to do. Steve had decided long time ago to let the mystery that was Black Widow knowing everything be; it wasn’t worth the stress. Instead, he opted to take the chance when offered and asked, “Hold the fort while I’m gone.”

The smirk he received in replay was enough for him to ignore the confused stares of everyone else in the room and to retake his way downstairs where Tony was.

He was glad when the doors opened without him even touching the security pad. If he didn’t know better, he would say that Tony forgot to tell Jarvis to lock him out. But he  _knew_  better and Tony was probably waiting for him to approach him with a peace offer.

Then he remembered:

No more  ** _probably_**. Just the  ** _truth_**.

If there was any doubt in his mind for what he was about to do, it was totally whipped out just for the thought of no more if’s. At least for a while.

It was enough for Steve.

He made his usual signal to Jarvis to turn down the volume of the astoundingly loud noise that Tony called music when he saw the future-deaf-man’s back folded over his main workbench working on something Steve couldn’t see. His body language clearly showing how tired he was.

When the music stopped abruptly, Tony snapped out of what he was doing to curse to the ceiling.

“Jarvis! What the hell!? I was listening to that!”

“As much as I am aware of your tendency of utilizing the music with the purpose of keeping yourself awake, sir, I shall-”

“I don’t do anything to keep myself awake! I’m perfectly awake! Vegas awake!”

This was one of the things Steve loved about visiting Tony to the workshop: His banter with Jarvis was always fun to witness. Steve allowed himself a fond smile without daring to move from his spot and causing them to stop.

“Sir, with all due respect, you haven’t been able to sleep well for the last week and you’ve been down here for sixteen hours straight. Even Dummy doesn’t seem to know what to do with you anymore, sir. If my advice is to be taken, you probably should-”

“Jarvis, I love you and your infinite wisdom, but what you should do is put my music back on so I can continue doing… whatever this is.”

“Sir, what I was initially trying to tell you is that Master Rogers is here.”

That made Tony jump out of his chair and spin around to look at him with surprised, lost eyes. Steve could see now the deep circles around his blue eyes. The defense posture the genius got was somewhat insulting to Steve, but he had to fight the sudden desire to make sweet, slow, protective sex to him to show the genius he wouldn’t ever hurt him.

“Steve!” he exclaimed with an obviously fake laugh. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You haven’t been up there for a while and I thought you could be hungry,” he said simply lifting the platter so it could grab Tony’s attention.

“Thanks for that, really, but I think I’m good.”

Steve knew he was trying to subtly kick him out, so he resorted to the always useful, at least when Tony was involved, reverse psychology.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t bring you coffee when you’re obviously sleep deprived,” he said with a convincing shrug. “I should probably just go to let you catch some sleep.”

As expected, Tony was in front of him in a blink at the mention of coffee and was already downing it with huge, scalding swallows. Every one of them marked by Tony’s Adam’s apple and a painful beat of nervousness from Steve’s heart.

There was not going back.

According to Wanda, the hex should work the instant the vial touched Tony’s inner throat, so Steve needed to make an experiment.

“So, are you eating the sandwich?” he asked casually. That was simple enough, Tony’s normal answer should be a quick ‘No, I’m not hungry!’ if it didn’t work.

“Probably later, when you leave so you can’t see how hungry I am.” He answered instead. Tony’s eyes were wide when his own words registered; even Steve was shocked at the complete  ** _honesty_**. Now he understood the name-change.

“I see…”

“You should probably go now before I embarrass myself further!” Tony yelled suddenly taking the tray from Steve’s hands and putting it roughly on the nearest table. Before Steve could comment on that, Tony was right back into the blonde’s personal space trying, and completely failing, to push him towards the exit. “Like I just keep doing! I’m probably sleep deprived.”

Steve took the opportunity and he grabbed Tony’s pushing hands from his chest and held them between his bigger ones. “Do you want me to?”

At Tony’s confusion and lack of response, Steve decided to elaborate; “You said I should go, but do you want me to?”

“Of course not!” Tony denied immediately shaking his head. “I really like it when you’re down here making me company, but I’m afraid I will say something I shouldn’t when I’m  _this_  sleep deprived.”

This time, Tony’s shock didn’t last long. His face went from astonished to confused to utter furious in no time. Steve let the shorter’s hands go so the genius could properly flutter them around in his well-deserved fury.

"You did something to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes that Steve got him hexed and he's ready to do what he does best: Not cooperate.

“You did something to me!” he yelled pointing at Steve accusingly, “There’s no way I would’ve said all of that willingly just for being sleep deprived!” When Steve didn’t comment or defended himself at his accusation, Tony grew more irritated by the second. “I wouldn’t have believed this if I weren’t experiencing this myself! Steve! What the hell did you do to me!?”

“Tony,” Steve replayed in a neutral tone. “You have to understand, you left me without any other choice. I really feel guilty about this, but it needed to be done.”

“WHAT?! What, exactly, needed to be done, Rogers?!”

In one swift move, Steve got Tony’s face between his hands, bodies touching and blue eyes staring at him with fading anger. Tony was never good at staying mad at Steve when they were looking at each other’s eyes.

“I was tired of you denying me,” Steve whispered into that mouth. ”I could see the truth in this wonderful eyes, yet you wouldn’t be honest with me. I tried everything but in your stubbornness you wouldn’t consider _me_ , much less  _us_.”

“Steve, what did you-?”

“I went looking for help; a different kind of help.” He announced. He knew he was staling, but he wanted to keep that position forever and Tony’s reaction to the truth will be explosive. “I went to Wanda and convinced her to make me an Honesty Serum.”

“You… you hexed me.” Tony whispered even lower, as if he couldn’t believe his own words. “You hexed me!” When he made to pull away this time, Steve left him. “Get out!” he yelled “Get the fuck out, Steve!”

“I won’t,” he said simply with the resolve Captain America was attributed to. “We are going to stay here and be honest to each other at least until the duration of the enchantment is over and that’s final, Tony. I’m serious; we have to end this torturous little dance that we have been doing right now.”

“I don’t want to end anything!” judging Tony’s face at the statement, Steve knew that he was planning on saying something completely different. “If you’re not getting out, then  **I’m**  getting the hell out!” he yelled diving for the crystal door. At the same moment, Steve dived for Tony just before he could get to the exit and trapped him firmly with his arms. He spun him around in one movement and he threw him over his shoulder as if he weighted nothing.

Steve ignored Tony’s protests and punches to his back as he made his way to the workshop’s couch.

“Steven Rogers! Put me down this instant, you fucking bastard!” and down he went when Steve dropped him on the couch. Before Tony could recover from the shock when his back hit roughly the couch’s cushions, the blonde sat beside him so he could manhandle his little genius to his lap and trap him within his arms again. “Let me go!”

“Tony, listen to me-”

“No! You cheating, bastard! Let me go, now!” more struggling. Steve wasn’t even winded. As the struggling progressed, Steve got the other purple vial out of his other jeans' pocket and held it up so Tony would see it. It worked as he finally stopped struggling. “What? Do you plan to poison me even more?”

“This, Tony, is the exactly same potion that I gave to you, an Honesty Serum, just adjusted to be able to surpass the Super Soldier Serum. I asked Wanda to do two for me so -”

“So you could make me, no,  ** _force_**  me into this!?”

“So we could be honest to each other no matter what,” he took Tony’s chin and made him look at him directly in the eyes. “and so you would finally understand.”

Tony resume his struggle when he saw Steve open the small bottle, but stopped short when he witnessed how Steve swallowed the whole thing in one go, wincing at the flavor.

“Now we’re even. You can ask me anything you want as well and I will have to be truthful to you.”

Steve had proposed the idea to Wanda when they were nearly finished with Tony’s vial. He hadn’t wanted to over step his favor even more, but he wanted Tony to be honest no matter what and he wanted to give Tony the same treatment in return.

“That’s… so like you.” Tony whispered without braking eye contact.

“What is?”

“You’re kidding, right? Oh, that’s right, we can’t joke right now.” Steve was glad that Tony had somehow relaxed a little; his muscles more pliant under his fingers. He considered it safe to start rubbing his hand slowly over Tony’s back. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you do something this  _low_  to someone and of course you would try to be on equal ground with that someone instead of taking full advantage. That’s so like you.”

“And you like that?” he asked with honest curiosity. Steve didn’t really know if Tony was enthusiastic about his so called righteousness.

“It annoys me some times, but yes,” this time he answered resigned, but when more followed up, it was obvious that he was making an effort of shutting himself up. “I love it, actually, it turns me on how good you are even when you’re trying to be bad. Oh God.” along with the last expression, he slapped his hand to his forehead.

“I’m glad to hear that, I really am.” Steve decided that a small kiss on the forehead that had been just slapped by its owner wouldn’t be so out of place considering his situation and he went for it. Tony snapped back as if burned and now looked Steve with mistrust.

“Wait a second! How do I know if your vial was the real deal?”

“You can ask me something,”

Tony seemed to think about that and a smirk took over his pensive frown. “Who was it that broke my coffee machine three months ago?”

Steve experienced the serum’s effects when he was ready to lie subtly or at least change the topic but instead, when he opened his mouth, words he wasn’t even really thinking poured out. “That was me, I tried to deny it because Clint and I were playing catch with a small ball in the kitchen when the coffee machine started distracting me and I was suddenly jealous of how much you love the damn thing and you’re ready to profess your love for it to the whole world while I was caught in your ‘these are only one-night-stands!’ speech. So I purposefully threw the ball to it with more strength than necessary and I was glad it shattered because I was able to spend a lot of time with you while you were trying to fix it. I asked Clint and Thor not to tell you and we decided to act innocent.”

“Steve…” Tony blinked at him, “Were you jealous of a machine?”

“It seems I was. It’s a normal thing now.” Steve, at that point, probably had just discovered a new kind of bright red since he felt like his face could catch on fire spontaneously any minute now. “I was intrigued about it at the beginning; I never knew I was a jealous person until I met you. I can’t stand seeing you with anyone else. I even feel weird when you’re laughing around someone who’s not me. Even with another Avenger.”

“Possessive much?” Tony probably intended that as a rhetorical question, but Wanda’s magic apparently couldn’t distinguish such a thing, and forced him to answer anyway.

 “I really am, yes, I was surprised at first, but then I came to terms with my feelings for you and I knew that given the chance, I would mark you all over so the world could see how mine you are.”

This was embarrasing in so many levels. It felt like karma was working its own kind of magic already...

“Okay…  ** _now_**  I totally believe you took the same thing.” Tony agreed after a small silence in which Steve tried to get his skin color to resemble something at least more human. “It really is a bitch not being able to stop, isn’t it?”

“It really is.” Steve conceded. 

“Do you still think this was necessary?” Tony asked mockingly.

“I do,” Steve knew it was now or never. “I love you so much; more than anything I have ever loved in my life, and it kills me that I had to resort to this so I could get an honest answer from you.”

“Including Peggy?” The question popped as if Tony didn’t expect it to be asked, but the hope and fear reflected in his eyes as he waited Steve for an answer was heartbreaking, so Steve didn’t resist the answer that he knew was coming slip smoothly out of his lips. Clear and truthful.

“Including Peggy and my own mother. Including America and my shield.”

Tony’s astonishment was so obvious that Steve had to stare a little. The super soldier knew that the genius couldn’t deny the truth of his words anymore. That was probably why the utter  ** _terror_**  that overcome his deep-blue eyes was even more distinguished than normal.

“You can’t possibly imagine how happy I would be if my words wouldn’t make you this frightened, how wonderful it would be for you to feel joy about a love confession I make. In return, it would make me ridiculously happy to hear something like that from you.” As Tony chewed on his lip as if trying to stay quiet, Steve came up with a situation he hadn’t thought before, “I really hope that you will forgive my selfishness after I ask you the main question I wish to ask. Would you forgive me, Tony?”

“I will forgive you,” Tony’s eyes were begging now. He was obviously wanting to tell Steve that he had to stop; that under normal circumstances he wouldn’t be confessing to all this. However, his mouth kept moving, forming words that he didn’t mean to say without his permission. “I wish I wouldn’t, but I’m not able to deny you anything, not even forgiveness. Not even that after everything we've been through.”

Steve moved slowly, as if not to scare Tony any more than he already had. He took his beloved’s face between his hands again and forced him to look at his own directly. When sky blue met deep blue, Tony’s eyes turned glassy. A dry sob escaping his lips.

“Please,” Tony begged with a cracked and pitiful voice, something Steve hadn’t ever thought possible of Tony; he was trying his hardest not to cry “My god, Steve, please, I’d do anything, don’t ask that. Please.” He asked while clenching his eyes shut. “You can even ask me about my father or Afghanistan, but  _please_ -”

“Tony…” he called with all the gentleness he could muster. He began to caress Tony’s cheeks’ bones with his thumbs in an attempt to calm him and it got the desired effect as Tony slowly opened his eyes to look into his. “Do you love me?”

When the reason of this whole ordeal left his lips, Steve felt that the air was missing in his lungs. He felt like drowning under freezing water all over again, along with the feeling of knowing that he would never get to stop the cold.

**_Doubt._ **

He realized that Wanda’s warnings had held some true as he waited for Tony to be taken by the enchantment he was most feverishly fighting.

He knew that he was betraying Tony’s trust asking from him the answer that he had protected more than life itself, and he was going to make it up to him, no matter what. No matter the answer.

But he had to know.

“I love you,” Tony finally said between sobs, at last letting a couple of tears escape his eyes at his confession.

The world recovered its colors in Steve eyes; the air returned to his lungs and the heavy weight that he had been carrying all along for months disappeared like a punch.

Steve felt revived; he swallowed air as if he had been unable to have it for decades. He clung to each of Tony’s words, wanting to remember letter by letter until the end of his days.

“I love you so much that it hurts.” Tony repeated, “I sometimes can’t believe I haven’t died yet of how much it hurts me to listen to you saying you love me over and over and not being able to say it back no matter how much I yearned for it. I’m so sorry, Steve, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have let us get this far; I should have pushed you away the first time we kissed right on this couch.”

“Don’t say that. Tony, please, don’t you say that.” Steve begged, he was starting to feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he didn’t have the right to cry when he made Tony, -the same Tony that loved him back, thank  ** _God-_** a messy sob. Now he had to try his hardest to make him stop crying. He moved his thumbs up Tony’s face so he could tenderly wipe the few tears that were able to fall despite the genius’ effort.

“You can’t begin to understand how happy you just made me with those words.” Steve said softly, kissing Tony on the space between the eyebrows. “I feel like I could live forever just for remembering them. But it breaks my heart that you want to apologize for the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

At his words, Tony’s sobs started to fade a little, as if soothed by Steve’s voice.

“What would make me the most happy it would be to see you happy, Tony. Especially with me.” He continued, “At first I was afraid that you would find happiness with someone other than me. But I’m not stupid, Tony, I was ready to let you go if you found someone better, but you haven’t slept with anyone other than me since the first time we did it right on this couch.

“You may have thought you fooled me when you got home drunk and with hickeys all over your neck, but then I always took you to my bed, completely jealous, so I could examine your body thoroughly,” at this, Steve made a small pause where he ran his hands over Tony’s body, earning a shiver. Tony stopped sobbing and was listening to him intently; Steve didn’t dare to break eye contact.

“And I always realized that none of your supposed conquests would get bellow your belly.” He continued while massaging said place. When Tony closed his eyes and started to get lost in the contact, Steve dipped his head further into Tony’s space so he could whisper directly in his ear. “At first I was so angry at you for letting other people touch you, but then, I realized that this was part of you denial and that you were becoming more faithful to me over the time;  the hickeys were more and more my own and only my own. It wasn’t that long until _all_ the marks on your body were mine alone. I felt as if I owned your body and you weren’t even aware of it.”

Steve dropped his hand further until he was touching Tony’s cock over his pants, caressing.

“Steve…” Tony made a needy sound that went straight to Steve’s own arousal. When Steve cupped him fully, Tony moaned loudly.

“Do I, Tony?” Steve asked huskily letting Tony’s hardening member go in favor of pulling Tony’s undershirt up and over his head and looking directly at the genius’ eyes. Tony whined at the lost friction, but Steve ignored it in favor of asking his question. “Do I own your body?”

“Yes, you do.” Tony admitted with a dazed gaze. He started to pull Steve’s own shirt up, tracing his abdomen and making Steve gasp. “You own my body since the day you fucked me for the first time.”

Taking advantage of Tony’s obedient daze, Steve quickly got rid of his shirt for the brunette and then he went straight to Tony’s pants, unbuttoning them and yanking them out of the way along with the useless black underwear. He maneuvered Tony to fully seat on his lap with his legs straddling him.

“What about your heart?” A kiss. “Your soul?” Another. “Do I own them?” A whisper.

“Yes,” came the immediate response while Tony was making himself comfortable on his lap. “You do; you own everything I am and it’s so goddamn unfair.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because you have everything about me and you don’t even have to ask for it. And you’re nowhere near mine.”

“Tony, for a genius you’re a total idiot, you know that?” Steve made sure that he was making eye contact with Tony to make this point. It was easier now that they were almost at the same eye level to see the change of expression from aroused to insulted.

“Hey! You mean that!” Tony said with indignation putting some distance in between them. Of course, that only provided Steve a better view of Tony’s body.

“God Tony,” Steve groaned appreciably when Tony rubbed himself over Steve’s still covered manhood in order to accommodate in a position over the blonde’s lap that allowed the genius to nag Steve for his honest belief in his stupidity. “If it were for me, you would always be hard and naked. I will never get tired of looking at you like this. ”

“As flattered and tempted as I am,” Tony pointed out running a playful hand slowly up Steve’s inner thigh. “Wouldn’t you be always jealous when I needed to leave the tower?”

“Damn straight.” He wouldn’t deny that even if he were able to, anyway. “Even inside the tower.” Steve finally retook those inviting lips with his own and dominated them when Tony pulled close again, rubbing himself against Steve in the process. He kissed Tony hard, passionately, possessively and he couldn’t be more pleased when he received an equally fervent response.

Steve got the lube from his pants pocket without even breaking their kiss.

After that, everything went fuzzy. Steve allowed himself to continue only by instinct, all his consciousness was focused on Tony; the moans, the noises, the choked gasps, his expressions of pain and pleasure mixed together as he stretched him faster than normal.

“I’m ready, Steve, fuck me now, come on.”

It was all it took for Steve to reposition themselves on the couch. He turned them both so Tony had his back on the cushions so that Steve could pin him with his weight. Steve looked at Tony intently without moving, he waited till Tony’s eyes opened searching for his own sky blue; impatience and frustration at the sudden halt of movement were easily read all over his face. That’s when he decided to thrust into Tony slowly, carefully.

“You’re amazing,” Steve confessed what he always thought, especially at this kind of moments, but never said aloud, “You’re everything to me, Tony. I wish I could have you like this every waking moment.”

“Steve-” Tony chocked on his name when Steve pulled out and slammed back in fervently. “Fuck!”

They were soon involved in a series of thrust, moans and sweet confessions. If it weren’t for the fact that they weren’t able to think about replying to each other’s feelings, Steve would have forced them to talk more about those whispered declarations. But their focus was surrounded by a different level of human nature.

“I love you,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear when they were both expended. Steve had rearranged their positions so he was now with his back on the couch with Tony mostly on top of him, the brunette’s arc reactor shining softly between them. “So much.”

“And I love you, too. More than you’ll ever know.” Tony replayed clenching the hand over Steve’s chest into a fist. Steve didn’t need to see that to know that the words were product of the serum, and it made him frown.

“What is it?” he asked. “I thought we had this figured out.”

“Of course you thought that!” With new found strength, Tony pushed himself off Steve and away from the couch and started to put his pants on, completely ignoring his underwear. “Because you’re Captain America and you have to always be right, isn’t it?”

“Tony, that’s not true.” Steve denied honestly, managing to sit slowly instead of just throwing himself in another fight that the brunette was obviously trying to create. “What are you even talking about?”

“For fuck’s sake Steve! I’m talking about all that extremely cheesy thing that just happened! That you forced us to say when not even Shakespeare would dare to be so corny! You can’t just fuck my brains out and expect everything to be peachy!” He then turned sharply to look at him, pants still undone. “You’re just too-!” The genius struggled for the word, apparently in conflict with the spell. “Bossy!”

“Hey! I am bossy!” Steve said indignantly only to realize a little stunned that those were definitely  _not_  the words that he had expected to leave his mouth. “Well, it seems that I really  _am_ bossy.”

“You think?!” Tony asked cynically. “Steve, you can come here and just force a confession out of me!” When Tony realized that he couldn’t even harmlessly lie in something as little in detail as sarcasm, he threw his hands up in the air with anger and exasperation. “Okay! You  _can_ do it! But that doesn’t mean it’s right!”

“I was quite desperate!” Steve defended now standing himself and going for his pants. “I know it was awful and I'll make it up to you, but I thought it would be worth it if it made us stop the fucking around and got together already!” Great, Steve couldn’t even keep the bad words for himself.

“We  _can’t_  be together, Steve!”

Even if Steve could swear he heard a little part of his heart breaking at such a terminal statement, the soldier couldn’t let it just like that.

“So what are you suggesting, Tony?” he asked with a darker tone, “You’re telling me that you want me to leave? That you don’t want me touch you again? That we should just pretend that this never happened and move on?”

“No! I don’t want that at all!” Despite the answer, Steve could tell that it was the contrary of what Tony meant to say. No matter how dreadful it was forcing Tony into this, Steve couldn’t help but thank the magic in their systems, again. If the answer would have been the other way around, Steve wasn’t sure if he would have been able to take it.

“Tony,” Steve said exasperated, taking a step towards the retreating genius. “What do you want?”

Another obvious struggle with himself was revealed in Tony’s eyes. Steve waited patiently for the magic to win. After all, the invincible Iron Man always did admit that his greatest weakness was magic in all its forms.

“I want you to be mine as well. I want to be with you,” Tony finally whispered, as if in hopes that Steve wouldn’t listen to his words. “I want to be able to touch you anytime I want and I want you to stay with me forever. I want us to be together no matter what. And I want to stop saying stuff this fucking melodramatic.”

“I want that too, Tony,” Steve insisted ignoring his final statement and finally catching up with Tony’s retreating form and holding him by his shoulders. “So what stops you for making it happen?”

“For one, your potion that won’t let me stay quiet makes me to really want to punch right now. For the rest, I can’t be responsible of breaking up the best thing that has happened to us!” Tony yelled at him, apparently finding his voice anew. Steve was confused by this, but Tony continued with his outburst, “The Avengers is the best thing that has ever happened to all of us, Steve! I see it every day reflected on everybody’s eyes; the way we have meals together, the movie nights, the comforting after an awful mission, the  _belonging_. I couldn’t possibly be responsible for ruining another family!”

And it hit Steve like Thor’s thunder; Tony was thinking about what would happen if they got together and then broke up. He was willing to put aside his desire for Steve in order to protect what all the Avengers had worked so hard to build.

Steve couldn’t stop questioning himself: “How the hell had anyone ever thought of you as selfish?” only to realize that he spoke out loud. Magic could be quite drastic, it seemed.

He admitted that he was having a hard time, even now, categorizing magic as something good or completely bad news.

“What?” Tony asked suddenly confused enough to get distracted out of his outburst in order to look at Steve as if he was crazy. “I am selfish.”

“You are,” Steve agreed and  _that was not what Steve was thinking!_ “But you’re one of the most selfless people I know when it matters, too.” Now that was better.

“But that’s another subject,” he continued “So first things first: Tony, you didn’t ruin anyone’s family, and before you protest, your family was ruined by Howard, not you.”

“But-”

“Second of all, we are all a family, I agree, but it won’t break apart if we have an argument! That’s just part of life, Tony; if it’s not you and me fighting, then it could be Thor and Clint over the remote, or Janet and Hank if you want something more relationship oriented. I mean, they  _divorced_  and the Avengers are still running."

"What about the SHRA?!"

"We are still here, aren't we?" Steve replied easily. “And the most important of all is that I refuse to watch our relationship crash and burn. It won’t happen, so stop thinking that’s all it could happen.”

“But the team-!”

“Will be fine no matter what, Tony.” Steve assured with all the faith he could muster in his voice. The Avengers were strong and tough no matter the adversity. They weren’t earth mightiest heroes for nothing. “We are all going to be fine because we are a team and that means we always have a place to belong.”

“Steve, you have to understand! There’s no place for Tony Stark in this team!” Tony tried in a last attempt to change Steve’s stubborn resolve.

Steve at first is confused by his statement, but it doesn’t take long for him to realize what he’s talking about. He’s talking about Natasha’s report for when she was passing up as Natalie with the mission of giving either the red or the green light on Tony;

‘Iron Man: Yes, Tony Stark: No.’

“Tony, that was a stupid document that meant nothing then and it sure as hell doesn’t mean anything now, okay?”

“Steve-”

“You have proved yourself countless of times since the day you first created something,” Steve interrupted and he rushed to keep talking when he saw Tony’s expression at his implication “And I do mean the weapons, because, Tony, you may have been born wealthy because of weapons manufactory, but even that was a step that made you all that you’re now. It gave you everything material that a normal person dreams about daily, and you still came out of imprisonment willing to change the world!

“That’s something that only a very few people would do having your kind of money. That only shows a little bit of how amazing, loving, caring, brave, gentle, handsome and sexy you are.” Steve was aware of his last words, but it didn’t make it any easier to stop. His cheeks became redder after every word that left his lips.

At Tony’s dumbfounded face, Steve started to babble, “Sorry, it’s just hard to concentrate in one topic when you are shirtless in front of me. Darn it! I can’t control it! Make me shut up, please!” he begged.

Tony, never leaving Steve’s embarrassed eyes, started turning slowly his lips upwards until his little smile became a full laugh. Soon, they were both laughing until they couldn’t get enough air and they were panting for dearly missed air.

“I know the feeling of not being able to fucking stop, remember?” Tony was the first to talk, eyes still dancing with mirth, “Serves you right.”

“I do deserve it,” Steve confessed with a chuckle, but couldn’t help to try and defend himself a little. “But my intentions were noble, I swear.”

“I know.” Tony said tenderly, as if he didn’t think Steve was capable of anything else.

Then the miracle happened.

Tony closed the distance between them slowly, willingly; never breaking eye contact until he was millimeters apart of Steve and then he permitted himself to close his eyes. Steve wouldn’t dare to move nor breathe, hardly believing what was happening, blaming it all to a wonderful dream where his feelings were reciprocated, until he felt the very real, very soft lips upon his own.

Steve was slow to answer the kiss since his mind was too busy trying to convince him that this was, in fact, happening and that Tony was really kissing him on his own initiative for the first time ever.

When Steve managed to snap out of it enough to respond properly and move his arms to pull Tony closer, they were interrupted.

“Sir, I’m sorry to intrude,” JARVIS’ mechanical voice came from the ceiling, making them break the kiss but not the embrace; they tried to make up for the lack of lips upon lips by looking at each other unblinkingly. Steve was waiting for a panic-scenario from the smaller man when they were touched by reality, but gratefully it didn’t come.

“What is it?”

“It seems that the Avengers were gathered around the living room inquiring about yours and Captain Rogers’ whereabouts before they decided on the movies that will be displayed this evening, even though it’s only two o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Were?” Steve couldn’t help but ask.

“Indeed,” JARVIS affirmed with what could be amusement. “They got suspicious about the both of you, and decided to come down to the workshop to look for you. They appear to find your physical affection amusing and Agent Romanov is attempting to enter using Captain Rogers’ codes.”

“What?!” They both yelled letting go off each other and turning around as fast as their bodies allowed towards the glass wall where all the Avengers were waving at them. All but Natasha who seemed to be successfully overriding Tony’s security code.

They barely had time to blush when the door swished opened and the cat calls of the group were finally audible.

“Holly fuck!” Clint cursed loudly glaring at them both, “You can't even hook up when you're supposed to, Stark! You weren’t supposed to be together until next month!”

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Clint.” Coulson called seemingly uninterested but being betrayed by the twist of his lips.

“You  _bet_  on us?” Tony asked as if he couldn’t believe it. Steve, from the other part, suspected it because of the constant inappropriate questions that they had been asking him for a while now.

“Who won?” Steve asked with sincere curiosity.

“ _That's_ your question?” Tony asked at Steve with exasperation.

“Thor.” All of them replied as one, easily ignoring Tony. Some were bitter about it (Clint), some apparently nonchalant (Natasha), some happy (most) and some ecstatic (Thor and Jan).

“Indeed, my friends!” Thor boomed happily taking a step toward them. “Rest assured, I did not cheat as I recall warning the participants of this mighty competition of divination that I was an expert in the matters of the heart!”

“Oh my  _god_.” Clint and Tony muttered at the same time.

“I lost about a year ago.” Jan confessed happily bouncing from foot to foot. “I couldn’t believe you guys couldn’t just get over yourselves and get to it already!”

“We have been having sex for _months_ now.”

Everyone got shockingly silent when the words left the less expected lips in the room: Steve’s.

The super soldier, of course, just wanted to die already so he would be spared the embarrassment. His confession didn’t seem to affect Tony much since he was laughing at his lava-red-blush.

“Really?” Jan asked bouncing in excitement. “When exactly?! We need a precise date so we can determinate the real winner!”

“None of that, Lady Jan!” Thor boomed indignantly, “I’ve predicted the exact week when their relationship had publicly started correctly, as indicated by the Widow’s mighty rules!”

“True.” Natasha confirmed simply, a pensive scowl on her face.

“But, but! I want details!”

“Jan, darling,” Hank tried to contain his wife by taking her hand and pulling on it gently towards the door, “why don’t we just head to the living room before Steve dies from embarrassment and so you can choose the movie before Clint?”

“Hey!” This got Clint and Jan running upstairs as if it was a matter of life or death, when they were just out of sight, Clint’s yelling could still be heard, “Flying is considered cheating!”

Hank sighed and followed his wife.

“We shall celebrate!” Thor continued as if nothing had happened behind him, “We had two glorious victories today! The one where Steven finally won Anthony’s heart and my mighty victory that granted me a lot of dollars to take my lovely Jane out on a mortal’s date!”

Without saying anymore, he went out of the door happily.

The rest, Steve noticed, were still staring at them intently.

“Can we help you?” he asked cautiously while willing his blush to disappear.

“Well, even if I didn’t win the bet, I can say it was worth my money.” Spider Woman replayed almost… leeringly?

“I agree,” Natasha backed her up with an almost identical look.

“A~nd that’s my cue to leave as if hell-hounds were after my butt.” Peter said as he ran up the wall by the stairs. “See you all later!”

“This may be the smartest thing you’ve ever said, kid.” Logan stated going after Spiderman and followed by Coulson and Luke who seemed to share his opinion.

That’s when Steve noticed that Tony was still shirtless with his pants unbuttoned. Then he looked at himself and the super soldier blushed even more than before.

Steve had apparently mistaken his pants for his boxers in the heat of their argument, and it was the only thing covering him right then.

“Come on, Tony,” Jessica Drew and Jessica Jones came to drag the scared genius to the stairs with Natasha leading the way. “Let’s give Steve some privacy to make himself presentable before he passes out or become red permanently.”

“Steve! I’m a little scared, here! You know I can’t lie! Help! Three super women are dragging me away!” Tony yelled after him, the girls didn’t even seem winded at his struggles.  “They must be planning something wicked! Hurry, assemble the team!”

Steve started hurrying because it was a matter of time before the Avengers realized that they were both hexed –especially with Tony yelling he couldn’t lie to everyone to hear- and started to have fun at their expense.

Before Tony and the girls could get out of the workshop, Tony looked back at him.

Steve was a smart guy, maybe not on Tony’s genius level, but smart enough to know that Tony’s complexes wouldn’t disappear after all their sincere but impossibly honest confessions; they wouldn’t have said a lot of things they’d had without the potion, even if they had been willing to be honest in a normal situation. He knew.

He also knew that he was probably far from forgiveness. 

But it was a big step, nevertheless. Especially if the fond, love-sick expression -which Steve was usually granted only the moment when they lay between the sheets, both panting after a few rounds of fulfilling sex- that was now being formed willingly on  ** _his lover_** ’s face was any indication.

Many questions remained unasked while the spell held power, but there will be even more along the normal, relationship-oriented way; some will be answered, some others will be forgotten. And it didn’t matter because Steve managed to achieve the opportunity of, at the very least, being able to think about them both not only as one individual questioning himself the ‘what if’s’, but as a couple trying to figure out what is to come. Together.

No matter what Tony avowed to the sky and above, for Steve, _magic_ , he decided, _was incredible_.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. This is my first R rated fic ever and I blushed while writing every word so please do comment on my success/failure.
> 
> I made this at first with intention of it being part of my series, but you know how this is. I will think about adding this to my series as a way to explain how Steve and Tony got together, but I'm not sure I will...
> 
> This is not betaed so I'm sure is full of mistakes, if you found one, please do tell me where so I can correct it and make my story better little by little! I really do welcome constructive criticism.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
